EP-A-0498722 describes quinoline derivatives as angiotensin A.sub.2 and endothelin inhibitors.
The modes of action of phosphodiesterases and also tumour necrosis factors (TNF), and the therapeutic utilities of inhibitors thereof, are described in WO-A-9744036 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,588, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. These publications specifically disclose quinoline carboxamides having such inhibitory activity.